<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For yourself and the sky by Adazzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639605">For yourself and the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle'>Adazzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Six of Crows, pre Crooked Kingdom. A self-love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For yourself and the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks after, Kaz sends her a series of bizarre and wildly inappropriate gifts in what Inej thinks is an attempt to win her favor.</p><p>After the sixth set of sea cruise tickets (“we could steal people’s diamonds and put them in other people’s compartments”, he scrawls in the accompanying note) Inej gets fed up.</p><p>She tracks him to a dirty coffeehouse where he might be bribing the owner to ‘un-notice’ meetings. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Kaz?” He folds in his hand of cards and gestures towards the sailors across the table. “Winning money, of course.” The sailors scoff. “Can I talk to you outside?” “Whipped already, hmm?” The tallest sailer asks him.</p><p>Kaz has to hold her back from hitting him. “Did you tell him we were- together?” She hisses, standing on his feet to get up in his face, when they’re in the back alley. “Well, no, of course not-“. “Whatever, I don’t care”. She takes out a dagger to twirl idly. It adds to the effect. “I told you this earlier. I’m not going to help you become this neat and clean businessman. If you want anything more than a friendship with a healthy dose of fear-“ </p><p>Judging by his face, not a lot of people talked to him like this. She sighs. “You have to stop the presents, Kaz. You know I don’t care.”</p><p>Then she walks away. </p><p>The next day, Inez buys herself a tea and goes out of the city for a long, long hike. The next time she sees Kaz he smiles at her, but there is no over the top gift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know I love Kaz and Inez to the end of the earth but I’m SO here for relationships not built on improving other people and so just wanted to expand on this excellent premise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>